


Aprender

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Confessions, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué quieres que te diga, Takuya? No quiero dejarte creer que te quiero un poco o que no te quiero por nada, pero ni siquiera quiero decirte que te amo si después no sé cómo demostrarlo. Pues, ¿sabes que te digo? Olvídalo. Si quieres irte, vaya, no puedo culparte por eso.”





	Aprender

**Aprender**

_[I don’t know how to love don’t ask me why]_

_(Glay – Yuuwaku)_

Kento nunca había ocultado que Takuya le parecía increíblemente sexy.

Nunca había ocultado que le parecía hermoso, nunca había ocultado que el mayor fuera su muy amado pecado, y por lo demás nunca había tenido razón de hacerlo.

El mayor estaba acostado a su lado, sus ojos cerrados y su brazo malamente doblado bajo el colchón. Estaba fingiendo de dormir desde algunos minutos ya, y Kento no sabía qué hacer para recuperar la situación.

“¿Takkun?” lo llamó, tratando de no parecer aprensivo. “Takkun, lo sé qué estás despierto, no...”

“¿Qué quieres?” lo interrumpió el otro, girándose de su lado y abriendo sus ojos, arqueando el ceño.

Kento se mordió la lengua, determinado a no responderle fuera de turno. Sólo iba a peyorar la situación, y en ese momento Kento no estaba en la posición de hacerlo.

“Takuya, no te enfadar conmigo. Te lo he dicho desde el principio que no iba a ser fácil, que no te podía prometer nada, y tú has aceptado de todas maneras de seguir esta...” se interrumpió, improvisamente incómodo.

Uehara cabeceó, riendo sarcástico.

“Tienes razón, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo puedo demandar que tú me muestres algo cuando ni siquiera puedes decir que somos en una relación? He sido yo un idiota por creerlo, no te preocupes. No importa.”

Dolía como un demonio por Kento oírlo hablar en esa manera, y ya no era dispuesto a sufrir únicamente por su misma culpa, por sus faltas, por algo que no sabía exprimir.

“Te lo he dicho de frente.” murmuró. “Te lo he dicho que no soy capaz de amar. Te he dicho que no iba a ser capaz de hacerte feliz, en alguna manera.” se frotó la cara, improvisamente frustrado. “¿Qué quieres que te diga, Takuya? No quiero dejarte creer que te quiero un poco o que no te quiero por nada, pero ni siquiera quiero decirte que te amo si después no sé cómo demostrarlo. Pues, ¿sabes que te digo? Olvídalo. Si quieres irte, vaya, no puedo culparte por eso.”

Takuya se levantó, inclinando su cabeza y lentamente empezando a sonreírle, sin que el menor comprendiera la razón, ni porque improvisamente cualquier seño de irritación en su contra hubiera desaparecido.

“Pero lo has dicho.” murmuró Takuya. “Has dicho que me amas. Nunca creía que lo habrías hecho realmente.” suspiró, extendiéndose hacia él y besándolo, mientras Kento seguía quedándose en espera que el otro le dijera que no quería irse, que eso era su lugar.

Tenía miedo, más de lo que quería admitir.

“Por ahora es suficiente, Kento.” comentó el mayor, acostándose otra vez y acercándose a él, cerrando sus ojos. “Por ahora sólo necesito saber que me amas.”

Keito sonrió, inesperadamente.

Por él también, por ahora, era suficiente saber de amarlo.

Por aprender lo restante, tenía todo el tiempo. 


End file.
